


Learning To Loosen Up

by breadthief (trufield)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, M/M, javert is thirsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/breadthief
Summary: Javert is capable of bending... I'm sure there are other positions he can get into if Valjean so wished





	Learning To Loosen Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Quiet_Place](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Quiet_Place/gifts).



> ...I was actively encouraged
> 
> sfw art can be found [here](https://enbyartblog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
